My Little Brother
by Midnight Crow
Summary: Koganei is required to go to the school camp and needs a chaperone. By a twist of events, it's Mikagami who takes the burden.
1. Part One

****

My Little Brother

NOTE: (24 April 2003) Okay, I wrote this three years ago and I'm just posting it now. ^^; Everything under this note was from a file from the past. So don't go sueing me now that I've learned better.

Ramblings: I think this is the first Koganei Kaoru fic ever.

Translations:

Shimatta - Damn! Kaasan - mother, mom [O]Nii-chan/Nii-san - brother (older) Moshi-moshi - Hello (on the telephone) Baka - idiot 'tooto - brother (younger) 

Part 1

"What is this, Kaoru?"

"Huh?" Koganei spluttered as he quickly hid the manga he was reading under a Math textbook. He turned his head to see Kagerou reach for the envelope on his dresser. 

"NO! Don't open that!" He jumped out of his chair to grab the piece of paper, but Kagerou's hand was too quick for him. The floor didn't catch him gently. 

"Hmm…the first year are going camping next next week? Why didn't you tell me about this?" Kagerou asked the little boy who was covering his nose.

"Because I DON'T WANT to go there." He tried to grab the letter again, but Kagerou moved out of the way.

Recca's - now also Koganei's mother nodded. "I think it would be FUN and GREAT for you." She patted the little boy's head with a smile. "You should go."

"What!!??" Koganei yelled. "What's so fun about spending time with a bunch of kids who sit around a -whatcha call that- campfire!??" He turned away and sulked.

Kagerou put the letter back into its envelope. "Ne, Kaoru, you are still a kid…"

Koganei's eyes shot daggers into Kagerou.

"Okay, you are still young. You should learn that, you are lucky you still have lots of energy to do things in the outdoors. When you're already old and you want to do something, you'll soon find out you CAN'T. That's when you'll sigh, and say 'I wish I did that when I…'"

"Okay!! I'll go!! Even if it kills me with boredom!!"

A smile appeared on Kagerou's face again. "That's a good boy…" She left the envelope on his desk, and went out.

Koganei crawled to his desk and stared at the envelope. "Shimatta!!" He tossed it away and it fluttered silently beside his bed.

The school bell rang and students piled out of the door. Koganei walked sulkily, wearing a backpack, with his hands in his pockets, towards home. His usually cheerful attitude could not be found anywhere, because all throughout the day his classmates only talked about the upcoming camp. "Ptooei…"

"Kaoru-kuuunnn!!!"

He glared at the one who called his name. It was Ganko, trying to catch up with him while dragging Kondo with her. The fourth-grader* panted when she reached the boy near the gate.

"What do YOU want with me?" He stared at her from head to toe, then at Kondo.

"Why are YOU so sulky?" Kondo replied cheekily.

Koganei was about to snap "None of your business" when Ganko interrupted, talking a mile a minute.

"Kaoru-kun!! You're so lucky!!!" she gushed. "I just found out you're in the camp!! I'm so jealous!!"

The brown-haired boy frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Camp? Me, lucky? Are you crazy?? I'll do anything to get out of that!!"

Ganko's eyes widened. "But…Kaoru-kun!! You don't want to explore forests and hike mountains and do other stuff?"

A clear "NO" came out of him.

"Huh?" Ganko and Kondo looked at each other. "Why?"

"Hn. Because I don't want to! I'll just be bored while they sing around in the campfire…la, la, la..yuck!!"

Kondo jumped on Ganko's head to reach Koganei's height. "They sing? Wow!! I'd love to go to camp!!" Suddenly he warbled a LOUD, tuneless song. 

"Kondo!! Quiet!!" Ganko grabbed the fox and tried to strangle him to stop. Everyone looked at the trio while Kondo kept singing in a LOUD manner. "Shhh!!!"

Koganei took the opportunity and ran home to Recca's.

"Hey! Kaoruuuu!!!"

"I will not go. I will not go. I will not go. I will not go."

An open backpack was lying on the floor, with books and notes scattered around it. There was even some uneaten cookies, which fortunately the ants did not smell.

On the bed was a cluster of brown hair, the only thing that could be seen from Koganei as he lay deep under the covers.

"I hate camp. I will not go. I hate camp."

Kagerou was facing him, sitting on his desk chair, her arms folded across her chest. "How can you say you hate camp when you haven't been in one? Come on, Kaoru."

"Kaasan??!" 

A voice yelled outside the room. Suddenly Recca burst in, holding Yanagi in his other hand.

"Oh, Recca. And Yanagi." Kagerou greeted. "Good afternoon, Kagerou-san." Yanagi replied and bowed a little. 

"Kaasan, can Yanagi stay here for ah..about an hour? She'll be uh, tutoring me for our exam next week." Yanagi stared at the floor and a faint red creeped up her cheeks.

"Of course Recca." Kagerou flashed a grin as she saw what was happening to Yanagi. "She's always welcome." Suddenly the cluster of hair on the bed moved.

Yanagi clutched Recca's arm tightly. "Wh-what's that!!??" she gasped, pointing at the bed.

Kagerou sighed. "It's Kaoru."

"Oh. Yeah." Recca scratched his head. "I kinda forgot this was Koganei's room, considering all the mess here!" he added jokingly.

Surprisingly, Koganei didn't lash out a good insult back at him.

"Huh? What's his problem, Kaasan?"

"Camp? He's brooding in his bed just because of camp?" Recca was incredulous. At this time of day Koganei was usually seen watching TV, playing arcade/video games, or reading a manga. But not in bed…until now.

"What do you mean, just because of camp?" That was the first thing Koganei said after Kagerou told the events to the couple.

Recca rolled his eyes. "Well, for one thing, I LIKE the outdoors. It's fun to explore, you know."

"Get a life."

"Why you little-" Yanagi held Recca, signaling him to stop.

Yanagi took her turn. "Kaoru-kun, why don't you want to go to camp?"

"I've told you people a million times," he muttered. "It's boring in there!! No TV, no games…"

"They play games there, Kaoru." Kagerou corrected.

"I mean, VIDEO games. And what they do there are all so LAME."

"That's it." Kagerou stood up, with a tone surprising everyone even the sullen Koganei. "If you don't want to go Kaoru, then I- **we** will not force you any more. I'm trying to teach you to love your youth and the outdoors. But you just won't listen. I'll just have to teach you with another way."

__

Yes! Koganei's heart jumped when he heard he wasn't to go anymore.

"You won't go to camp cause you are grounded, young man - if that's what you want to be."

"Grounded!!" Koganei cried out from the bed. Yanagi had a pitiful look for him. Recca snorted.

"Well, kiddo, if you're grounded that means you won't be able to watch TV and play VIDEO games here too!" He chuckled when he thought of his mom's plan. "If I were you, I'd go to camp. You'll just be missing a week of TV there. If you're grounded, that means A MONTH."

__

A month! He couldn't take that.

Kagerou wasn't smiling. "Well, Kaoru? Do you want to go to camp or not?"

A minute passed before he sat up in bed.

"You got me." He said in a small voice. "I'll go."

Yanagi hugged the boy. "Don't worry. If you can handle the Kougon Anki, you can surely handle camp."

Koganei felt a burst of joy. "Nobody's free??"

"Stop smiling, Kaoru, we've already talked about this. You ARE going to camp."

He didn't follow Kagerou's orders. "But I need a chaperone to be able to go. Nobody is free to take me."

It was true. Kagerou couldn't go, she had a job interview which, unfortunately, the day of the call was uncertain. She couldn't be gone for a whole week. Recca, Yanagi, Domon, and Fuuko, was to have their exam week at the time of camp. Saicho had a busy week at school too, while Raiha had an important appointment waiting for the week.

It wasn't because she didn't want to be outsmarted by this smart-aleck. It wasn't the reason why she was earnestly looking for a chaperone. She firmly thought this messy-haired boy needed to be taught and disciplined.

"Yes! Yes!" Koganei danced around the room. He wasn't going to that darned stupid lame camp!!!

"Hold on." Kagerou's stern voice made him halt. "I haven't yet contacted Tokiya. Their exam week is already finished, as I know."

"Onii-chan?" He giggled. "He wouldn't take me! I know he wouldn't like camp!!"

"We'll see about that. Sit down." Kagerou dialed a number. "Moshi-moshi. Is Tokiya-kun there?"

As Kagerou put the handset down, Koganei screamed, "HE'S GOING TO TAKE ME???"

The woman smiled. "Yes. Tokiya said he'll be glad too."

Saturday came. It was the day they would go to camp. 

Out of the Hanabishi Residence a sulky Koganei went followed by an emotionless Mikagami. They were both wearing backpacks. Koganei had on his usual t-shirt and vest, but he was wearing long pants. Mikagami was wearing a green long-sleeved polo and blue jeans.

Recca, Yanagi, Domon, Fuuko, Kagerou, and Ganko came to see them go.

Fuuko stared at Mikagami. "You? You really want to go to camp?"

"I am ONLY Koganei's chaperone." Nevertheless, Fuuko couldn't resist a giggle.

Yanagi came over them and presented something. "Here, " she gave each of them a box and smiled. "You can use that in camp."

A smile unknowingly entered Koganei as he tore out the wrapper. Suddenly the smile changed into a frown. "A HAT???"

"Yes," Yanagi kept her naïve smile. "It will keep out the bugs."

Mikagami was forced to wear his green checkered hat.

Domon, Recca, and Fuuko were on the ground, laughing their heads off.

Now it was Ganko's turn. "Uhh…Kaoru-kun…" She was trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah, get on with it!!" he snapped.

"Kaoru-kun, could you get me a souvenir when you get back? Like, a squirrel, or maybe a big rock with a cute shape?"

"I'm not going to pick rocks for YOU!!!"

Ganko pouted. "Well then, would you, Tokiya-nii-san?"

Mikagami gave no answer. Instead, he glanced at Kagerou, who was genuinely smiling at the two young men.

  



	2. Part Two

My Little Brother Part 2  


Cramped, wet, and humid. Three words that could describe their tent.

As for Mikagami, he had another word: sloppy.

Not to mention the fact that at night, someone would kick him in the face.

"Shimatta…I can't take this heat anymore!!" Mikagami sat up from his sleeping bed. The crickets chirped so loudly he couldn't sleep. Good thing Koganei didn't snore. But he still kicked and hogged the tent.

Speaking of Koganei, he glanced at his companion. There he was, sleeping soundly. Mikagami was quite surprised the boy was smiling. What was he dreaming of? Suddenly Mikagami found himself smiling too.

He couldn't hide it anymore. He did want a little brother, when Mifuyu was still alive. Sure, he loved Mifuyu, but that didn't conceal the fact that he wanted to boss around someone too. Mifuyu always did that with him. Somehow, when you're the authority, even though you can be bossy, you feel a great love for the one you're taking care of. And you feel happy.

Koganei was cheeky, bratty, but he could be a great little brother.

The reason why he chose to accompany the boy was Kagerou's too: to teach him to love his youth and the outdoors. But that was partly. He also felt he wanted to spend time with him, though he didn't feel that until now.

__

Mifuyu, you took care of me when I was little. You taught me the right path. Now I have to take care of this boy too like you did to me.

It was Mifuyu who took care of him because they were already orphans.

"We have a lot in common Koganei." He slid under the covers and turned his back on the boy. 

"You're Kaoru Koganei, right?"

Koganei cocked an eyebrow. He was eating a corn-on-the-cob with a lot of boys on a long table. Mikagami was sitting in front of him. He glanced at the newcomer.

"Hi, my name is Sakura** Aki. From Class I-A." She smiled at him.

"So?"

Mikagami looked at the girl's features. She was cute, had bouncy brown hair which was styled in a bob. Also, she wore a white beret. He immediately sensed she liked Koganei. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Leave me alone."

"Okay! I'll see you at the campfire, Ko-chan!" She skipped off.

"KO-CHAN???!!!"

Koganei felt wary of the girls, that's why he was hiding in the tent, reading a manga. He could sense Sakura's eyes were on him every second of the day. He would catch her smiling at him, then turning red.

"Duh…"

"Duh?"

"Huh? Mi-niichan?" He didn't notice his chaperone was already in the tent.

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

"Never mind, Nii-chan." Koganei returned to his manga reading.

Mikagami went over to him and snatched the book. "HEY!!" Koganei instantly yelled. 

"It's campfire time, baka."

"I know." Koganei went into "sulking" mode. "That's why I'm staying here. I don't want to sing any of their, **lame**, songs."

"They're not singing songs." Mikagami folded his arms across his chest. "They're telling ghost stories."

"Ghost stories?" His ears perked up.

"Yes, and Sakura was looking for you."

"Th-that girl!?" Koganei spluttered. He crawled backwards into the tent wall. "Did you tell him I was here!?"

"No, I told him you were at the river."

Koganei let out a big sigh. "Whew…now I can be free at the campfire!"

Mikagami eyed him. "I thought you didn't want to go to the campfire."

"W, well, Sakura's the reason why I DIDN'T want to go!!" Koganei replied defensively.

__

Hn. The whole time he was quarreling with Kagerou he kept yelling he didn't like campfires. I guess the ghost stories got to him. At least.

"Okay, then let's go."

The two stood up and prepared to go to the clearing. Koganei suddenly got a thought.

"Hey Nii-chan…why did'ya tell Sakura I was at the river?"

The fire wasn't too much help. Koganei shivered, but not from the cold.

Hinagiku, the girl who was telling the story, was one great story teller. The tone of her voice made every word of hers so eerie. It was already dark, and the mood was just right. Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

__

This is getting real creepy, Koganei admitted to himself.

Suddenly, someone screamed.

Hinagiku stopped the story. "Hey, I know my story is scary but not that scary!!!"

"It didn't come from here." One of the chaperones said.

A boy named Ashitaro immediately exclaimed, "It wasn't me, it wasn't me!!!"

"Oh, shut up." Koganei muttered. He stared at Mikagami, who seemed to be in a trance.

"Koganei." He said.

"Yeah?"

"It's from the river."

The two ran as fast as they could. The others were left behind to look for lamps and ropes.

"Mi-nii-chan…" Koganei panted, "Th, that was Sakura, right?"

"Yes. I think she might have…got into an accident. We have to get there immediately."

Koganei frowned. "It's your fault! Why did you tell her I was at the river?"

Suddenly Mikagami stopped running. He turned around.

"What?" A frowning Koganei demanded.

A slap followed.

"OUCH!!!" Koganei yelled in pain. Oh, can Mikagami slap hard! He was thrown backwards.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!???"

"Koganei!! You're ashamed of going to camp and singing 'lame' songs when you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Huh?" Koganei stared at his chaperone. He had never seen this look in Mikagami's eyes.

"You were disrespectful to Kagerou, you spoke to her like she was your peer, when she was only thinking for your sake and you're not even her son! You were impolite to Sakura, who was only trying to know you better! If you continue to be like that, you will grow up having no friends in the end."

Koganei was stunned.

"I told Sakura to you were at the river because I didn't want her to be disrespected by you. You'll embarrass her, and then you'll smile with glee! You say you want to grow up, but what kind of gentleman presents impertinence to women?"

Koganei looked down and couldn't say a word. The pain in his cheek didn't hurt so much anymore. Unlike Mikagami's words.

"If you will just be rude, I will leave you here."

Mikagami then ran off, into the darkness.

Once more, Koganei sulked in the middle of the forest.

"I was rude? When??"

__

"I think it would be FUN and GREAT for you." She patted the little boy's head with a smile. "You should go."

"What!!??" Koganei yelled. "What's so fun about spending time with a bunch of kids who sit around a -whatcha call that- campfire!??"

"I've told you people a million times," he muttered. "It's boring in there!! No TV, no games…"

"They play games there, Kaoru." Kagerou corrected.

"I mean, VIDEO games. And what they do there are all so LAME."

"Leave me alone."

He bit his lip. "Mi, Mi-nii-chan's right. I- I was rude to Kagerou-san, and to Sakura. Even to Yanagi-nee-chan and Ganko."

The moon shone on him, as if it was telling him there was still hope for him to say sorry and change his ways. The path to the the river cleared out.

"Yeah, that's right!" A smile of repentance came to him. "I'll apologize to Nii-chan."

It was no use. The current was too fast. If Sakura tried to reach any further, her hand would let go and she would be swept away.

"Please! Help me!!"

"Hold on, Sakura!!" Mikagami was kneeling at the bank, running out of solutions.

A rustle came out of the bushes. He hoped there would be no more problems.

"Nii-chan!!"

Mikagami was surprised. "K, Koganei??"

Koganei ran out, dirty from the forest soil. "Nii-chan, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was so rude!!"

Mikagami felt relief wash over him. _At last, he learned his lesson. I hope he keeps it._ He remembered Sakura's dilemma.

"That's all right! Now help me here!!! FAST!"

The two made a bridge to Sakura. Mikagami was the one over the river, and Koganei held him tight on the bank.

"Okay, Sakura, take my hand!!"

Mikagami clasped it.

But the current was too strong.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura was pulled.

And so was Mikagami.

Koganei tumbled backwards.

"NII-CHAN!!!!!!!!"

Fortunately, there was still a rock which Mikagami could hold on to. This was more exhausting. He also held Sakura's hand, who was now unconscious.

"Koganei!!!"

"Nii-chan!!!"

Koganei was helpless in the bank. The current would be too strong for him to pull the two again. Oh, if only he had the Kougon Anki, he could use the second form Ryu…

Mikagami's yell broke his thoughts. He managed to wake up Sakura and tell her to clutch the rock.

"Koganei!! CATCH!!"

A bright thing flew into the air. It fell neatly into his hands.

Koganei gasped. It was…the Ensui.

__

B, but Nii-chan never lets anyone touch this!! W, why me??

"Koganei!! Use that to cut vines from the forest!!"

"U, use the Ensui!!??"

"YES!! Now dip it in the water!!"

When he pulled it out, a shining blade was formed.

"HURRY UP, KOGANEI!!!"

The little boy scrambled into the forest. He couldn't run so fast, because there were a lot of obstacles in his way. Also, the vines he saw were too short. He needed many long ones to create a sturdy rope.

Two minutes had passed. He hoped he wasn't lost in the forest. "Come on, Koganei, we need those vines!!!" he scolded himself. He prayed Mikagami and Sakura were still all right.

Like an answer to his prayers, he came face-to-face with a big tree with lots of long vines.

"Yes!!" He positioned himself into Mikagami's favorite stance, and made a big swipe.

The vines fell. He hurriedly tied them together and ran back to the river.

Mikagami's eyes were closing. This was tiring. And the river was so cold. He hoped Koganei wasn't lost somewhere.

"Nii-chan!! CATCH!!"

There was Koganei, in the bank. He held one end of the vine rope. The other end was tied to a tree.

"Koganei!"

"Here!!" He tossed the vine. Mikagami caught it, and grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Is this sturdy enough!?" he nervously called out. Koganei was pulling hard as he could.

The two were nearing the bank.

Mikagami couldn't help smiling before his eyes closed.

"Are, are you all right nii-chan??"

The Ensui wielder coughed out some water. "I, I'm fine." His eyes were still a bit blurry. "Is Sakura unconscious?"

"Does this look like unconscious to you?"

Mikagami opened his eyes to see Sakura hugging Koganei tightly.

"Ko-chan!! Thank you for saving me!! You are so great!!!"

"Hey, don't get me wet!!!" But he was still blushing. 

"Sakuraaaaaa!!!!!!" somebody yelled.

They looked at the bushes. There was the whole camp team.

"Hinagikuuuuuu!!!!!!!" Sakura greeted and ran over to her best friend. Everyone crowded around her.

Koganei and Mikagami were left in the bank.

"Ouch." Koganei looked at his hands. They were full of blisters.

"Do they hurt?"

"No, not really." The truth was, he kinda felt good about it. Proofs of heroism.

Mikagami looked at him. "You did a good job, 'tooto."

Koganei beamed. "Thanks, nii-chan." Suddenly his eyes widened.

"What did you call me!!??"

-END-

*I only assumed that Ganko was in fourth grade because she looked too young for anything else.

** An inserted character who likes Koganei. I picture Sakura looking like Card Captor Sakura.

This is my second Flame of Recca fic, and I hope you like it. Anzai Nobuyuki still owns Flame of Recca and all of its characters, though.

  



End file.
